


Fury & Courage (Red Tulips Mean Undying love, Yellow Tulips Mean Hopeless Love)

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR rare pair week 2k18 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Angst, F/M, Violence, also i said in the discord this was worse than the last fic but it's a matter of perspective, don't worry though you don't need to magi to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: It seemed all the authority in his own land could not stop disaster.





	Fury & Courage (Red Tulips Mean Undying love, Yellow Tulips Mean Hopeless Love)

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey pretty sure you don't need to know anything beforehand. just keep in mind this is a magical world.
> 
> if you REALLY want to know some stuff before we get into this bc you don't know magi & are worried: tsuna's the king of vongola, xanxus is the king of varia, there's these things called 'djinn' that give you magical powers & overuse will kill you, a djinn/metal vessel (for ease, they're the same thing) can have a household vessel if you feel you're close enough to the djinn user (in this case, tsuna or xanxus). a djinn is used by a king. the king is a metaphorical term denoting you're all cool n powerful n shit, but it's usually held by someone that's a king or a general or something.
> 
> ok? ok. if that confused you, just forget it. still confused? comment i guess lol
> 
> oh and a vambrace is an armour thingy around your forearm. tsuna wears his on his right.

It was the calm before the storm; for days, Tsuna expected the worst. The worst did happen, because whenever Hibari showed up to tell him something, it was _always_ bad. That was Hibari's role, and Tsuna hated that such a thing was necessary.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” Hibari said coolly. “I've come to report on the situation in Estraneo.” He bowed, following all the etiquette rules exactly. Tsuna looked at Hibari tiredly, waiting for him to continue.

“The Varia Empire have annexed it,” Hibari said. “The princes have fled, and are under the care of Vindice.”

“Including the youngest?”

“Yes, sire.”

Tsuna nodded. “Xanxus is moving around then, huh. He'll be coming here next.”

“Yes, sire.”

Tsuna looked calm, but his finger tapped against his desk rapidly. His other arm wore his vambrace, in which his Djinn resided. For a moment the magic circle etched on it flashed, but subsided as Tsuna seemed to pull himself together.

“Tell Gokudera to begin defense of the borders,” he ordered. “Make sure we don't behave aggressively if it's not our land.”

“Yes, sire.”

“Keep an eye on Squalo's movements, as well.”

“Yes, sire.”

“Call Ryohei back from his mission. Oh, and tell Yamamoto to take command-” Tsuna cut himself off. “No, actually. Get Lambo here, I'll have him deliver the message.”

“Yes, sire.”

“That will be all.”

“Yes, sire.”

Tsuna leaned back in his chair as Hibari left, taking out his quill. He paused briefly, then looked at the window. “I know you're there. Even if you use magic to make yourself invisible, your laugh is pretty distinctive.”

The window slid open, and Belphegor dropped down through it, rolling and coming to a halt in front of Tsuna's desk. He straightened, grinning at Tsuna and twirling a knife around his finger. “Ah, but you love me for it.”

Tsuna's expression remained carefully blank. “No, I don't.”

“Aw. Then I guess I won't tell you the message from your favourite girl.”

Tsuna blinked. “You came from Chrome?”

Bel's grin widened. “Yup. She said she wants to meet you tomorrow.”

Tsuna's eyes closed briefly. “Meet?”

“I'm sure she wants to do more than just that,” Bel cooed in reassurance. “But of course she will, because that's how she got her position as one of your Generals, right?”

Tsuna glared at him, tapping his vambrace in a silent threat at the insinuation. “I'll see her. Tell her that.”

Bel watched the finger tap the Metal Vessel, almost transfixed by it. “All right,” he agreed, a little more obedient now. “But won't Mukuro and Ken try to stop it?”

Tsuna blinked. “You're going to stop them from interfering.”

“Of course,” Bel said, offended. “I'm your biggest supporter, and I'd love a chance to bash the heads in of those shitty tutors.” Bel seethed for a moment. “After what they did to Chrome...” Tsuna remembered how she lost her eye, and winced. He's inclined to agree with Bel's point of view.

“Why're you so fond of her?” Tsuna asked.

Bel looked at Tsuna. “She saved me, duh.”

“Ah.” That explained absolutely nothing.

“She's like an angel,” Bel enthused. “Ever since she helped me get rid of my brother – properly, instead of my shitty attempt the first time – she's been like my little sister. That's why, if you hurt her, I'll slice and dice you.”

Whether or not Bel's feelings were genuine wasn't something Tsuna was inclined to mention. He's pretty sure Bel's feelings ran deeper than that. It was Chrome that helped him escape Xanxus, a rule Tsuna considered to be tyranny.

“I won't hurt her.”

“Heh. Good.” Bel swung a leg over the windowsill, winking at Tsuna. He forgot Tsuna couldn't see it under the hair. “I'll be seeing you, then.”

* * *

“Your Imperial Majesty.”

“Chrome.” Tsuna smiled, stopped a few feet away from her. Everyone guarding Tsuna drifted off, leaving the pair in peace. They were finally able to have a moment by themselves.

Tsuna fixed his tunic, then fiddled with his vambrace shyly. “How are you?”

“I'm well, sire. And you?” Chrome slung her trident across her back.

“You can drop the formalities,” Tsuna said softly. “No one's in hearing range.”

Chrome smiled. “I can't help it. You deserve it. After all, you're the one I respect the most.”

Tsuna blushed, thrown off guard. “Chrome, if we're going to marry, we should treat each other as equals-”

Chrome stepped closer, and the pair were near, almost touching—but not quite. Not for the first time, Tsuna was stunned into silence as he studied her; Chrome in her full armour, hair tied back and away from her face, his own protector. And a brilliant one, too.

“Is Beleth all right?” Chrome touched the vambrace, and Tsuna thought he was going to be electrocuted at the touch.

“Yeah,” he managed to splutter out.

Chrome smiled again, so cutely Tsuna thought he was going to pass out. Then she looked up, gaze directed to the stars. “You remember how we met?”

“Yeah.”

Their eyes had met when they were both admiring Lady Kyoko. Chrome had been in a relationship with her then, and Tsuna had thought they both looked stunning. Chrome, in her armour, and Kyoko in her dress – it was a stunning sight. However, according to rumour, Kyoko fell in love with Haru, and Chrome had started to notice Tsuna. Not rumour, not anymore. Kyoko was happily married to Haru, and Tsuna was engaged to Chrome.

“I'm sorry,” Chrome said unexpectedly.

Tsuna's blood ran cold. “Wh-what?”

Chrome looked Tsuna in the eye, and he couldn't help but think that maybe this was the end of their relationship.

“War's coming. I'm sorry that I want to fight.”

Tsuna sagged with relief. “Oh. There's no need to apologise, though. I-I want you to do as you want.”

“Tsuna?” The way she said his name weakened his knees. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I'm fine,” Tsuna admitted. “I thought you were- uh, that is-”

Her hands flew to her mouth, then she grabbed him by the shoulders. “I wouldn't! I would never, I love you too much to do that.”

Tsuna smiled at her, absurdly happy at the statement. “I love you too, I...damn, I can't even say how much I do.”

Chrome smiled again, placing her hand on his cheek. Then she leaned towards him and kissed him.

* * *

War commenced, and General Chrome lead the charge, assuring Tsuna he need not show. Then Belphegor died on the second day of the battle against Xanxus, and Chrome attempted to avenge his death with victory.

 _He was a traitor_  was what Xanxus had reportedly said, as he murdered his former subordinate.

Upon hearing that news, Tsuna's hand clenched so tightly around the goblet he dented it. He refused to acknowledge Xanxus as a King. He couldn't bring himself to say he was, that man was a raging warlord.

“He was never yours to begin with. You cannot command loyalty with violence,” he told the air. He wondered how he would tell Gokudera about this.

* * *

Tsuna watched Xanxus's sword thrust into Chrome, then rip itself out. Tsuna watched Chrome fall, Tsuna yelled as if it was his own heart being gouged.

How badly can a man choke on his feelings without dying? Tsuna felt the world slow, all for her final moments; a searing pain screamed down his spine, stopping to pour acid in his gut. Despite it all tears didn't flow, nor did his agony announce itself. He watched the love of his life fall, mind and body silent, almost as if Tsuna was showing her the respect he knew she deserved.

The King stood over her mauled body, then collapsed to his knees. The King couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he lifted her head, then lifted his gaze to look at the Prince of Varia. It seemed all the authority in his own land could not stop disaster.

Xanxus only stared down at Tsuna, before raising his sword again. Why did he pause, Tsuna wondered. Why did Xanxus allow him this moment? Agony turned to hatred, raw and unbridled:

**_“Spirit of fury and courage, in the name of my magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members – come forth, Beleth!”_ **

Tsuna felt the power flood his body as he gave his flesh to his Djinn, the magic circle on his vambrace burning bright. He cursed the day he did not pay attention to Reborn. He cursed the day he didn't choose to gather his Guardians here. But he didn't regret letting Chrome enter battle; never that.

For the throne, Tsuna and Xanxus fought, all the magic in the world seeming to flood the both of them. Their bodies broke under the strain, and still they fought.

Tsuna lost, and was imprisoned in the Imperial Palace of Vongola. Vongola was handed over to Varia.

* * *

“If you wanted to protect your woman, then you shouldn't have allowed her to fight.” Xanxus stared down at him. Tsuna was hunched over on the bed, but his head jerked up when the other prince talked.

“What?”

“You heard me. A girl like that, with no Djinn, on the battlefield?”

“She had a household vessel.” Tsuna emerged from his grief with more fury than Beleth could ever hope for.

“That's not enough, not to be leading the charge. At a minimum, you should have had her assimilate.”

Tsuna stared at him, stunned. To assimilate, Chrome would've lost her beauty to become something inhuman. Xanxus was a stupid man, Tsuna decided, eyes hardening.

“You had other Generals, better ones.” Xanxus didn't know how to shut up, Tsuna realised, the fury settling in his gut, cold and decisive. Ah, Beleth would be beyond proud; now he showed the same courage that he displayed when he tamed his Djinn.

“Shut up, you damn _fool_.” The venom in Tsuna's voice made Xanxus pause, and he watched Tsuna vibrate with anger. Tsuna went to touch the vambrace – the vambrace that was taken off of him upon his defeat. Now he was without his Djinn, the thing that made him a King. He was an ordinary man – an ordinary man who _loved_. “Don't you dare slander her name in such a manner. She was the best. She was the one who subjected the Eastern Territories within a week when no other _man_ would do so. It was she who helped me conquer the dungeon to master Beleth, and it was she who unified our country with _care_.”

Tsuna was on his feet and at the prison bars, arm stretching through them to try and strangle Xanxus. Murderous intent rolled off him in waves. Xanxus knew this; he himself was a killer, and he had no doubt that if not for the bars, Xanxus would be a dead man. "You damn fool,” Tsuna berated him, now shaking the bars. “I don't care if it takes me a thousand years – say those foul things again and _I will kill you.”_

Xanxus studied Tsuna's face once more, then nodded.

* * *

Chrome had a memorial, a temporary one built at Tsuna's request. He understood Varia would take it down, but he was glad he could delude himself into thinking she would stand there, overlooking the land she loved, forever. When Tsuna was taken out of his prison, laden in his chains and head held high, he smiled at the sight of it.

It was a statue, one where she stood in all her battle glory. She had her trident held aloft, in full armour, her hair and cloak whipping in an imaginary wind. At her feet Tsuna knelt – rather, collapsed, hands going together as if in prayer. The plaque at her feet read,  _the sky is now under your care._

“I'm sorry,” he told her solemnly. “I really, truly am.”

It was Xanxus that stood next to Tsuna, surprising him. Xanxus nodded at him again, a respectful look on his face. He seemed to have learned his lesson, Tsuna mused, he now understands that might comes in many forms. Perhaps Xanxus will be a King one day, and not a mere warlord.

“Thank you,” Tsuna said to him. “This is beautiful.”

“She was a great warrior,” Xanxus informed him. “I have plenty to learn about her.”

Tsuna looked at his right, saw Kyoko's and Haru's clasped hands, and he smiled at them both. They wore the colour of mourning.

"Thank you," he said again to Xanxus, the words stalling in his throat and burning his eyes. He was still smiling. "For giving me this." A look up at the clear sky, with not a cloud in sight; the lovely blue he knew looked perfect on her. That dress she wore when they first danced together was the colour of the sky. It had shone so brilliantly when she had twirled underneath the lights.

"Ah, it looks like rain."

The last thing Tsuna saw was the rising of Xanxus's sword, and the way the sun glinted against Chrome's trident. Almost as if that light was meant to guide him to her.

_I love you._

* * *

The statue gained a companion. It was a man with a vambrace, standing slightly behind her, a benevolent smile on his face. In his hand, he held a tulip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sighs. ok. yes this killed me but hey I live for angst. I'm surprised I made xanxus so brutal in this but then again -shrugs- that's how he is tbh
> 
> basic shit that I'm info dumping here;
> 
> 1\. beleth is the 30th demon of hell, yada yada. google. idk if he's been used in magi - I checked and I don't think so.  
> 2\. xanxus was originally kouen but kouen wouldn't...build the statue.......hm.  
> 3\. what colour is the tulip at the end? you decide.  
> 4\. dera n bel ARE in a relationship, funnily enough. not that it matters.  
> 5\. every guardian is a household member of tsuna's.  
> 6\. for y'all non-magi consumers that part in bold IS modelled after canon ok. idk if there's a djinn for fury n courage but I needed SOMETHING.  
> 7\. please don't ask what djinn xanxus has, I didn't think about that  
> 8\. reborn is a magi in this. basically, he gave tsuna the djinn  
> 9\. timoteo's sons who?


End file.
